An Entreaty to NaruSaku Fans
by Mad Library Scientist
Summary: A plea to NaruSaku fans to keep the faith, despite the recent developments in the manga. My logical arguments to explain what is happening. This is my first fic, so please be kind!


An Entreaty to NaruSaku Fans

**Hi there! This is my first time ever publishing something for the world to see, so I am a little excited! I've recently seen the latest chapter of Naruto, and am disappointed with the results. This fic will try to give disheartened NaruSaku fans the motivation to continue supporting the pairing, and hope to continue their fabulous work!**

**Argument 1: The Murder's Malice**

My first argument is Naruto's anger at Hinata's apparent death. Naruto is someone who treasures his bonds with others. Hinata saying something so significant to him would undoubtedly be taken to heart. It would probably have been the first time in his life that anybody, ESPECIALLY anybody in his own age, said that they loved him. Having had that bond severed almost as soon as it was formed would obviously cause Naruto to lose control. His anger, therefore, is probably the result of being helpless while having to watch one of his Precious People be killed right before his eyes. Pein, overhearing everything, would no doubt wish to cause as much psychological trauma to Naruto as possible.

**Argument 2: The Absence of Assistance**

My second argument is Sakura's absence of assistance while these events are occurring. Remember, Sakura was the first one to shout out for Naruto's return. As to why she is not helping Naruto, remember that she does not possess the Byakugan. She is only informed of Naruto's return because a nearby Hyuuga has seen him with his eyes. Since Hinata has the same ability she, unlike Sakura, would be able to see what was happening to Naruto, and know when something was wrong. The only reason Sakura is not helping, is because she cannot SEE what is happening!

**Argument 3: The Confession Conundrum**

Thirdly, as Sasuke has magnificently demonstrated, the act of one character confessing their love to another DOES NOT NECESSAIRILY MEAN THAT THE FEELING IS RECIPROCATED!! There can be no questioning that Naruto considers Hinata to be a close friend. As of yet, however, we do not know what was going through Naruto's mind as he was confessed to. He has admitted to liking people such as Hinata before his match with Neji, but we have still seen him actively pursuing Sakura after these events have occurred, most noticeably when saving her from Gaara.

**Argument 4: Protecting One's Precious People**

Naruto is extremely protective of the people that are important in his life. We have seen this protectiveness make its appearance several times in the manga, to many different characters:

Sasuke, when he saved him from the giant snake in the Forest of Death.

Tsunade, when he blocked Kabuto's fist with his forehead protector, and the stabbed hand that shortly followed.

Hinata, when he vowed in her blood to defeat Neji in the Chuunin exams.

Gaara, as seen by his tears for being unable to help him during that particular story arc.

Iruka, when Naruto proceeded to beat Mizuki to a bloody pulp.

Sakura, when she was caught by Gaara's sand.

This protectiveness is characteristic trait of Naruto. When he is unable to help his friends, he blames himself. This is perhaps another reason he lost control. If Sakura, Sasuke, or any other of his Precious People had been killed in Hinata's stead, REGARDLESS OF CONFESSION, he would have reacted the exact same way.

**Argument 5: Heaven and Earth**

My final argument revolves around the events at the Heaven and Earth Bridge. Those who look back will recall Iruka comparing Naruto and Sakura to Earth and Heaven, respectively. I do not believe that it is a coincidence that some of the biggest NaruSaku moments we have yet seen took place at THAT bridge. Kishimoto-sama could have named the bridge however he wanted. Why did he choose that particular name, if not to signify the NaruSaku-ness? Also, Kishimoto-sama still has to address what happened with Yamato and Sakura's infamous conversation!

Therefore, take heart NaruSaku fans! There is still hope! I for one can picture Sakura comforting Naruto over Hinata's death, and letting nature take its course.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope that this has inspired the many NaruSaku fans out there to have faith in these dark times. I am probably not going to write something else for this site for quite some time, since it is, in the immortal words of Shikamaru, "Troublesome." I have a very creative mind, so if any of you have ideas that you wish to run by me, I am only a PM away! ^_^**

**R&R! Flames are welcome!**


End file.
